Nothing Is Perfect
by Serftion
Summary: Edgeworth embarks on new, bizarre cases. Join him as he solve unexplainable crimes and difficult trials with perfection.  No pairings, OOCness
1. The First Case

"People always desire the perfect win. But no matter what, nothing is perfect, and nothing will be perfect. eing a prosecutor is a very hard job, you sometimes lose for not bringing some decisive evidence to prove the defendant guilty, yet you know the whole truth. Truth isn't only expressed by words and feelings. Sometimes, you need some visual evidence.

Because in the courtroom, all that matters is EVIDENCE.

My name is Miles Edgeworth. And I'm ready to lose everything, just for the truth be found."

Courtroom No. 2

April 10, 2023, 2:44 PM

1st Day

"Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge asked, "What do you think about the trial proceedings as of today?"

"I have no objections, your Honor." Edgeworth answered calmly.

"Any thoughts from the defense?" the Judge questioned the defense.

"Nothing, your Honor," the defense, Ms. Alexa Ayers, answered attentively. "I think we've proven everything here, your Honor, that our defendant, Dr. Fredo Drecina, is free from suspicion from what the prosecution claims he have done."

"Alright. I declare that the defendant is not guilty for the murder Mr. Christian Alden. Furthermore, you are free from all suspicion. You may live freely again, Doctor," happily claimed by the Judge.

"*Wait, is he really not guilty? Why do I see a filthy grin on his face?*" Edgeworth pondered.

"Court dissmised," commanded by the Judge.

Edgeworth lost again another trial. It was a shame for him to see his record stained, seeing that all of the previous trials he prosecuted, he ended it all with a guilty verdict. And like an athlete who lost in a contest, Edgeworth seems like gloomy by just looking at his face. He looked like a grumpy old person who has a constant instant noodle diet. His suit makes him more gloomy, not like the defense attorney who defended today: Ms. Alexa Ayers, wearing a bright orange suit and pants, a pair of small glasses and a delightful smile on her face. She shines like the bright sun, but not literally. As soon she steps on the courtroom, all of the people; the audience; the judge; the defendant; and even the prosecutor has all of their eyes on her, because of her overflowing beauty and unbreakable confidence. Like all of the attorneys, she seeks for the truth, and only but for the truth. But, is this really true: that she only seeks for the truth?

Edgeworth went to his office to review the proceedings of the trial.

"Now where do we start..."

*flashback*

Courtroom No. 2

April 10, 2023, 10:00 AM

1st Day

"Today, we are here for the trial of Dr. Fredo Drecina. He is accused of the murder of Mr. Christian Alden," the Judge introduced. "Is the defense ready?" asked by the Judge.

"Yes, your Honor," answered cheerfully by Ayers.

"How about the prosecution?" asked by the Judge.

"Ready as well, your Honor," Edgeworth answered stiffly.

"Based on the prosecutor's investigation, the murder occured at the hospital, specifically speaking, it happened in the operating room," described by the judge.

"Yes," answered by Edgeworth, "and he intentionally did a mistake in the procedure of operating the victim. Based on the autopsy, the victim's lung passages are cut-off using a scalpel, thus, disallowing him to breathe. The murder exactly happened 4:39 in the afternoon."

"But what exactly is the motive, Mr. Prosecutor?" suddenly questioned by Ayers.

"We will find that later in the witness' testimony, Ms. Ayers," answered confidently by Edgeworth.

"And who is this witness, Mr. Edgeworth?" asked by the judge.

"Witness, please take the stand," commanded calmly by Edgeworth to the witness.

This witness, wearing a blue suit and pants; the one used by the surgeons, also wears a face whose expression cannot be broken down. One glare at him, and you will be scared at the seriousness he always shows. Even his presence will make you cry. He always holds a scalpel, but even he wears an outfit for surgeons, his aura emanates a killer intent. But fear not, he's one of the best surgeons around.

"Witness," called Edgeworth, "please state your name and profession."

"I'm Dr. Garry Ginnow, a surgeon. I work at St. Anne's Hospital."

"How long are you working there?" asked Edgeworth.

"It's 4 years already... I think," Dr. Ginnow pondered.

"How well do you know the victim?" digged Edgeworth.

"We're childhood friends... I think," Dr. Ginnow pondered again.

"Ahem, would you please confirm the certainity of what you are saying?" angrily requested by Edgeworth.

"Yes, I would agree... I think," the Judge pondered

"I would respectfully disagree by your agreement, your Honor, because the statement itself is disagreeable," explained by Edgeworth.

"...Should I say, 'Objection sustained'?" wondered the Judge.

"I even wonder if that is an objection, your Honor," countered Ayers.

"Ahem, let's go back to the trial, shall we?" powerfully commanded by Edgeworth.

"Yes, we should," Ayers agreed, "and maybe this is the time that I can cross-examine the witness."

"Now Dr. Ginnow... What is exactly the motive of our defendant, Dr. Fredo Drecina?"


	2. Questions

"Alright. You know... Mr. Christian Alden, the patient, was suffering from emphysema, and was brought to the operating room to undergo an operating procedure called LVRS. This procedure lengthens the life of the patient a little. As for the motive, Dr. Drecina knew the patient for a long time. But Dr. Drecina had a grudge on Mr. Alden, so he could have a motive in the first place," testified by Dr. Ginnow.

"A grudge... Can you tell us what sort of grudge he had on Mr. Alden?" asked by Ayers.

"Yes... Certainly. Mr. Alden is a security guard of Abralim Hotel, so he's in charge of the security in the area. One night, he spotted a pickpocket running through the streets. Naturally, he would've fired his pistol on him. And yeah, he fired his pistol. Unknowingly, he actually shot Dr. Drecina's younger brother, Alfonso Drecina, square in the forehead," explained by Dr. Ginnow.

"Oh... How awful," said Ayers pitifully.

"There's no time for expressing pity, Ms. Ayers," countered Edgeworth.

"Alright, alright, there's no need to counter me. Sheesh." sighed Ayers.

"Please proceed with your testimony, Dr-" Edgeworth stopped.

"There's no need to continue, because I will present some evidence to counter his testimony," pushed Ayers.

"Oh? Then, please present it on the court," requested by Edgeworth.

Ayers searched through her organizer, and then she pulled a thick folder.

"Your Honor, will you please take a look on this?" asked Ayers to the Judge.

"The case from 2 years ago?" questioned by the Judge.

"Yes, your Honor. Our witness claims that Mr. Alden shot Mr. Drecina square in the forehead. And he still claims that Mr. Drecina was the pickpocket. But according to this file, nothing was proven yet, and the case is on hold. No one witnessed the crime, and there is also no decisive evidence," explained by Ayers.

"What do you mean by that, Ms. Ayers?" asked Edgeworth, confused of what Ayers have done and said. "Why bring up the case from two years ago?"

"Because I think that this is related to this case," answered Ayers.

"Will you be so kind to explain what's happening on to your mind?" requested wittingly by Edgeworth.

"The case... The case that we are talking about was the murder The defendant was Mr. Alden. My father was the defense attorney back then. The witness... never showed up on court. And the victim... wasn't actually Mr. Alfonso Drecina," Ayers stated.

"W-w-w-whaaat?" Edgeworth shrieked in shock.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Dr. Ginnow was also shocked, thus dropping his scalpel.

"You are lying, am I right?" asked Ayers.

"No, I am not, I swear!" shouted Dr. Ginnow.

"So how do you explain the testimony earlier?" battered Ayers.

"I... I... I am the witness... that didn't show on court two years ago," shyly admitted by Dr. Ginnow.

"So it's you... I request that you testify to the court about what you have witnessed two years ago," requested Ayers.

"Why do we need to hear his testimony about what happened two years ago? Is this related somehow to the case at hand?" asked Edgeworth with his voice trembling.

"Your voice is trembling... I think I know what you are thinking now, Mr. Edgeworth," boasted by Ayers.

"Are you sure?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes. Because I am accusing Dr. Garry Ginnow of the murder of Mr. Christian Alden!"

The Judge was surprised. He stared coldly at Ms. Ayers. That also goes to Edgeworth. He can't believe that even before presenting some of his evidence to prove that Mr. Fredo Drecina did the murder, things would turn to this. The audience is wild. And they suddenly stopped when they heard the Judge's gavel clap.

"Order! I request order in the court!" shouted by the Judge. "We will have a 30 minute recess. After that, we will hear the witness' testimony about what he witnessed two years ago. And Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes, your Honor?" answered by Edgeworth.

"I want you to come to my office later," asked by the Judge.

"Certainly, your Honor," Edgeworth affirmed.

Everyone left the courtroom, except for the witness, which is staring blankly at the Judge's bench. Before Edgeworth left, he stared first at the witness, which is still standing at the witness' stand on that time. He felt pity. Not only for the witness, but also to himself, because he's still stunned on what the defense have claimed. He can't do a thing. He knows that his evidence has no power to counter the defense's claims. The witness was later held by the bailiff to the witness' lobby. Dr. Ginnow sat on one of the benches in the lobby, and stares blankly again on the wall, but this time, tears are developing on the edge his eye. It feels like that he wants to shout: "I didn't do it, I swear, so why did you accuse me?"

Edgeworth went to the Judge's office afterwards, discussing the possible outcome of this case.

Judge's Office

April 10, 2023, 12:20 pm

"Mr. Edgeworth... How will you prove that Dr. Drecina is guilty of Mr. Alden's murder... When someone other than Dr. Drecina is accused of his murder?" shouted by the Judge.

"C-c-calm down, your Honor!" comforted by Edgeworth. "But I still don't know how to prove that Dr. Drecina did it... But I really know that he did it!"

"Yes, I know that Edgeworth," the Judge agreed. "but... You still need evidence on how to prove it."

"Yes, your Honor. Maybe I'll let this case slip away for the meantime... I'll give up on this case and when the right time comes, I'll prove that Dr. Drecina did it."


	3. A Guest

Courtroom No. 3

April 10, 2023, 12:45 pm

1st Day

*gavel clap*

"The trial of Dr. Drecina is back on session," announced by the Judge.

"Yes, your Honor," answered Ayers, "and I would like to proceed immediately to the testimony of Dr. Ginnow on how did he witness the crime from two years ago."

"Witness... Will you please state your testimony for us?" asked by the Judge.

"Yes, your Honor," Dr. Ginnow approved. "It was 8:34 in the evening... I was walking on the street at that time."

"How can you be certain of the time?" asked Ayers.

"There was a giant digital clock attached to the hotel... And it left an impression to me, so I am certain of the time," answered Dr. Ginnow.

"Oh," said Ayers and left a disappointed face.

"Please continue your testimony, Dr. Ginnow," said Edgeworth.

"Yes. I was walking on the sidewalk when I suddenly heard a scream just behind me, and afterwards, a man passed before me. He was actually the pickpocket, escaping with the bag that the he stole from the lady."

"Did you see the face of the pickpocket?" asked Ayers.

"Yes. He ran away and then he looked back, and that's how I saw his face," explained by Dr. Ginnow.

"Oh," said Ayers and left a disappointed face.

"That's the second time you pressed the witness... Yet you expected for a hole in his testimony to come out... But there's no flaw in his testimony, and yet, you look like disappointed." stated Edgeworth.

"..." Ayers answered in silence.

"Let's now continu-"

"But now I think of it, there is a flaw in his statement earlier," Ayers butted in.

"W-what? Why didn't you say earlier?" Edgeworth was surprised.

"Well, let's see how will you explain this 'flaw', Ms. Ayers," the Judge said with interest.

"Certainly, your Honor," Ayers agreed. "Can you please take a look at this photo?"

"A crime scene photo..." pondered Edgeworth.

"I knew from the start that the murder case from two years ago will be related to today's trial... And so I prepared the evidence that my father held for so long... This was the crime scene from the murder case from two years ago!" explained Ayers.

"W-w-whaaat?" Edgeworth was shocked.

"Will you explain to us, Ms. Ayers, the flaw in the witness' testimony?" asked by the Judge.

"The photo itself explains it all... How did the witness see the face of the culprit... When it is completely covered?" yelled Ayers.

"Ah... I see," the Judge agreed. "So witness... How will you explain this?"

"Well, yes... Uhh... How do I explain this..." said Dr. Ginnow, with his voice trembling.

"You're lying... Because you knew all along that the pickpocket was Alfonso Drecina!" explained loudly by Ayers.

"Argh!" groaned Dr. Ginnow.

"I know what are you thinking, Ms. Ayers," said Edgeworth, "Do you want to claim that this was an organized crime?"

"Yes, good thinking, Edgeworth," answered Ayers.

"W-w-what?" the Judge was surprised.

"That's the only logical conclusion we can make, your Honor," answered Ayers.

"I agree with that," Edgeworth agreed. "Now witness... When will you admit it? That you and Mr. Drecina were partners in crime?"

"..." Dr. Ginnow answered in silence.

"Well, Dr. Ginnow?" asked Ayers.

"Is this really the law?" asked Dr. Ginnow.

"What do you mean by that, Dr. Ginnow?" asked Ayers.

"So... You found out... That we were partners... But he was a failure... So I killed him!" admitted Dr. Ginnow.

Everyone was in a state of shock. They never expected that this man was the real suspect of the murder case two years ago... And there was an outburst that led into the climax of this case.

"I was carried by my feelings... I framed Dr. Drecina for the murder. I did it. Arrest me now," said Dr. Ginnow.

High Prosecutor's office

April 10, 2023, 4:20 pm

"So that's it," concluded Edgeworth, after he reviewed the proceedings of today's trial. "*Dr. Ginnow was obviously shocked when we concluded that he and Mr. Drecina were partners... And he made a confession... Is it right? Maybe he really got carried away when he was accused by Ms. Ayers... That he confessed for an another person's crime... That would be totally crazy! So... How will I prove that Mr. Ginnow is totally innocent of the murder?*"

*knock knock*

"W-who's there?"


	4. Another Guest

"It's Ayers," replied the person who knocked at the High Prosecutor's Office door.

"Come on in, it's open," replied Edgeworth.

Ayers came in Edgeworth's office, holding a file on her left hand. She approached Edgeworth facing at the window.

"So did you liked my performance earlier?" asked Ayers.

"Yeah," Edgeworth agreed.

"So what are your thoughts on the case today?"

"Why should I tell something important to you? And why the sudden question?"

"You have to trust me. And I have something to tell you."

"Do tell."

"I truly believe that something is wrong in this case."

"Oh? And why is that? Explain."

"Are you pressing me or something?"

"Ungrkkkk! Sorry about that. Please continue."

"Did you see the expression of Dr. Drecina when he recieved the verdict?"

"So you've seen it too... That grin."

"Yes. It struck me. It made me remember about the evidence we got."

"What evidence?"

"Some device of some sort... So we called a gadget specialist, and he told that it was a device for altering the vital signs of a person."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think that Dr. Drecina is also a gadget specialist, a forger, and most of all, a killer."

"W-w-w-what?"

"I'll tell you more about what I think. I think that Mr. Christian Alden was killed on an another location."

"How do you explain those cuts in his lung passages?"

"He was killed by suffocation. He inhaled some substance that caused his lung to fail."

"How did you know that?"

"The autopsy of the victim was incomplete so we did a separate autopsy. Here, the results came in after the trial came into a close.

Ayers handed over the file to Edgeworth. Then, he read the file.

"Ricin?" wondered Edgeworth.

"Yeah," said Ayers. "It is extracted from castor beans."

"How much is the lethal dosage?"

"A very small amount can kill you already."

"Hmm. Time of death... 2:50 pm?"

"It was a long interval before they reached the hospital."

"How so?"

"Look at the assumed place of death."

"Hmm... Mr. Alden's house?"

"Yeah. He lives at Free City. The travel time between his house at Free City and St. Anne's Hospital at Highreach City is more than one hour."

"There is one thing that I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why are you giving me these information?"

"Just so you know."

"W-w-wha-"

Then someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"He said that you were the right person to approach, even you're an evil prosecutor," stated Ayers, while introducing the person beside her.

"Hi, Miles," greeted the man beside Ayers. "Long time no see."

Part 1 finished! Who is this mysterious figure that appeared out of thin air? Well actually, he walked through the door. But anyway, who is this?

"Ph-Ph-Ph-Ph-"


	5. Murder

Nothing Is Perfect", Part 2, Chapter 1, by the Storyteller

"Ph-Ph-Ph-Phoenix?" Edgeworth shrieked in surprise.

"Yep, it's me," replied the person introduced by Ayers, which is revealed to be Phoenix Wright.

Stood to him is a tall man, donned with a cyan bonnet with a pin attached to it. He wore a gray jacket and black pants. His feet is only cushioned with a simple pair of slippers. He looks wealthy on his grin, but actually, he is not. He was a former defense attorney. Now, he is running an agency called "Wright Anything Agency," as suggested by his adopted daughter, Trucy. He saved Edgeworth's life on a case which he was involved. He lost his attorney's badge because someone framed him for forging evidence. But he is still helping people to find the truth.

"How's life, Miles?" asked Wright.

"Good. How about you?" replied Edgeworth.

"Well, Trucy's been transferred again to another school because of financial problems."

"How's your agency, then?"

"Not getting any clients. *Sigh*"

"So what's your business here?"

"I watched the trial earlier."

"Y-y-you watched it?"

"Yes. I was laughing at you the whole time. Hahahaha~"

"Why you-"

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth," Ayers said, "Don't lose your composure. I might even laugh."

"Ahem," Edgeworth said, "Might I ask you why are you laughing at the first place?"

"Nah, I was joking," Wright said.

"Argh... By the way, why did you watch the trial?"

"Let's say that I have some issues with him."

"Him? Do you mean Dr. Drecina?"

"Yeah. Can you believe that he kidnapped Trucy 5 days ago?"

"W-w-what?"

"It was to lure me in so that I can't give the information to anyone related to the case."

"What is this information? Was it case-breaking?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret. You must find out what it is."

"Hey, why not say it now?"

"You might find more if you investigate. You won't get anywhere if I just tell you what I know."

"At least, you can tell me where could I start my investigation."

"You can't start your investigation."

"Why is it?"

"Because you lack information."

"That's why I want you to tell me what you know!"

"You just wait. Even if you investigate, you still won't prove the Dr. Drecina is guilty of the murder of Mr. Alden."

"How can you say that?"

"Just trust me. Don't be desperate."

Silence followed. Edgeworth then walked to the window, and he seemed like he's thinking something.

"We got to go now," Wright said. "It's already 5:30 in the afternoon."

"Take care, Edgeworth," Ayers said.

"You will see me more in these days, Miles," Wright added.

Edgeworth didn't answer, and the pair left his office. He was still bugged about the information Ayers gave him. What he believed was true all along. He sat down on his desk chair at found a note written by Wright. It says: "Don't aim for the win. Find the truth." Edgeworth stared at the note for a while, as if he thought of something. He put the note underneath the glass sheet on the table so that he can see it. Edgeworth signed some paperwork and after a while, he left the office and went home.

April 13, 2023, 2:11 am

Seline Towers

38th Floor

"No, please no!"

"You must die... I won't forgive you for what you have done!"

"No... It wasn't me... Please, spare me!"

"Don't deny it! It was you, it was you!"

"Uwaaaaaaaah!"

April 13, 2023, 10:20 am

High Prosecutor's Office

Edgeworth was on his job as usual; paperworks, spacing out, looking out of the window... Until someone crashed through the door.

"Aaaaah!" shouted the man who entered the High Prosecutor's Office.

"Gu-gu-gu-gu-"


	6. Molly Ridgemine

Nothing Is Perfect, Part 2, Chapter 2, by the Storyteller

"Gu-Gu-Gu-Gumshoe?" Edgeworth shrieked, again, in surprise.

The man who barged at the office door was Detective Dick Gumshoe. He is a man with a determination that no one can beat. Even with his big and bulky appearance, he is very gentle to kids. He is also overprotective to his superiors, especially Edgeworth. He always wears his favorite worn-out green leather coat. Unbenknownst to many people, he only eats a pack of instant noodles a day, and his salary is not enough to buy himself a swiss roll. And it usually gets deducted when his superiors want to.

"*Oh, no,*" Edgeworth thought.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiir!" Gumshoe greeted, as he struggles for breath.

"Why are you running down the hallway? And why did you enter my room without even knocking?" Edgeworth asked.

"S-s-s-sorry! I... I... I have some... bad news for you, sir!" Gumshoe answered, and still gasping.

"Can you please calm down?"

"I'm calm, sir! I was just tired from running, that's all."

"By the way, what is your bad news?"

"Your cousin was found dead in her condo unit!"

"What the-"

Edgeworth was shocked of what Detective Gumshoe said. Then, they rushed to Seline Towers, where his cousin lived, to investigate. As they enter the room...

April 13, 2023, 10:57 am

Seline Towers

38th Floor

"What have they done to Molly..." Edgeworth said, grieving from the death of his cousin, Molly Ridgemine.

Ridgemine and Edgeworth are very close cousins. They would take a walk in the park, go out and relax, eat together, and stroll around the city. They even shared problems with each other. No wonder Edgeworth was very shocked when he heard the news.

A forensic detective approached Edgeworth. "Sir, here's the incomplete autopsy report," said the detective.

"Thank you," replied Edgeworth.

Here are the contents of the incomplete autopsy report: The victim's body was found on the master's bedroom, at 10:10 this morning. She died on her bed. She was stabbed 2 times on the neck and 3 on the chest. The cause of death was excessive loss of blood. The time of death is unknown. Reports suggest that the assailant attacked from the front. The murder weapon is a knife, as suggested from the stab wounds. Murder weapon was found beside the victim's body. It matched the stab wounds.

"So what do you think, sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"Let's investigate," Edgeworth answered. "*I must seek justice... I must find clues that may lead us to the killer.*"

Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe first checked the body of the victim.

"So," Gumshoe uttered. "That's your cousin, eh?"

"Yeah," answered Edgeworth. "She defintely is. Her appearance didn't change a lot when me last met."

"When is that, sir?"

"8 years ago."

"W-w-what? That long?"

"Yeah. We were both busy so we didn't met for a long time. We were always together when we were kids."

"Oooh, what relationship you two have. I don't even know my cousins."

"Why is it?"

"Well, they're distant, sir, so we don't see each other that much."

"Oh. Poor guy. You must know your cousins so that you can seek help from them."

"Well..."

As they were talking, Edgeworth noticed something at the body.

"Why is her body positioned like this?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Positioned like what, sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"Reports suggest that the killer attacked from the front, right?

"Yeah."

"So why is her body sideways?"

"Oh, yeah! Why is it positioned like that?"

"Maybe something was taken from under her body."

"Oooh, nice thinking, sir! Look, her left hand is on her pocket!"

"*Maybe she was protecting something... We can also explore the possibility of theft.*"

"Hey, what are you thinking, sir? Can you share it to me?"

"Well, maybe this was some kind of theft. The victim protected something the killer wants to get from her. She won't give it to the killer, so the killer was forced to kill my cousin."

"So the motive was theft..."

"Exactly."

Edgeworth approached the forensics for help. "Can we examine further the body in detail, detective?"

"Can do, sir," the detective approved. "What can we do for you, sir?"

"Can you please remove the victim's hand from her pocket? Then let us examine the contents of her pocket."

"Yes, sir."

The detectives first captured some pictures of the body, then moved the body as Edgeworth told them. They carefully removed her now cold arms from her pocket. Then, they removed the contents of the victim's pocket. It was a cellphone, a wallet, and a small vial.

"A cellphone, a wallet..." Edgeworth wondered.

"And a small vial," Gumshoe continued.

"Hey, that's my line," Edgeworth said.

"S-s-sorry, sir," Gumshoe said.

"So what is a small vial doing in her pocket?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it contains some chemicals..."

"Yeah."

"Or maybe something important was contained in there."

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say, detective?"

"Yeah. I-I-I mean, no, sirl... I might steal your line again, sir."

"*sigh* Detective, do something for me."

"What is it, sir?"

"Please run this small vial for me at the lab. Scan for fingerprints and chemicals."

"Yes, sir! Will do, sir!"

Gumshoe ran towards the door and exited the crime scene, while Edgeworth checks the contents of the remaining items found on the victim's pocket.

"Molly's wallet..." Edgeworth uttered. "I must check the contents of it."

Edgeworth opened the wallet and saw a picture of her cousin and her boyfriend.

"So this was her boyfriend, huh," Edgeworth said. "It resembles Phoenix a lot."

Edgeworth checked further the contents of her wallet.

"A credit card, an I.D., a reciept, 200 dollars, and a letter," Edgeworth stated. "There is nothing of interest here, except the letter. Let's check it out, then."

Edgeworth opened the letter. It says: "Dear Molly..."

"W-w-w-what is this?" Edgeworth exclaimed.

What does the letter contain? Is this the reason why Edgeworth screamed out of nowhere?


	7. Clues

**April 13, 2023, 11:50 am**

**Seline Towers**

**38th Floor**

Edgeworth opened the letter. It says:

_"Dear Molly, enclosed in this letter is a small vial. Please don't open it until I come over there. Store it in a safe place where no one can see. Regards, Dr. Greco Drecina"_

"W-w-w-what is this?" Edgeworth exclaimed in surprise. "_*So this murder is connected to other day's case involving Dr. Drecina? What are the connections between them two? And how did Dr. Drecina know my cousin? What the hell is going on here?*_"

Then someone opened the door the same way Edgeworth's office was barged by Detective Gumshoe. It was, again and as expected, him.

"SIR!" Gumshoe shouted while catching for breath.

"W-w-whaaaaat?" Edgeworth was surprised.

"Sir! I have the results of the lab test of this bottle."

"And?"

"The bottle was supposed to contain ricin. It was a-"

"I knew it."

"Y-y-y-you knew it sir? Why didn't you say so? You made me run from this establishment to our office... And you knew all along? _*sob*_"

"Your efforts won't go in vain, detective. There is one thing that I don't know."

"What is it, sir? ...oh! The fingerprint test!"

"Exactly. So what did they find?"

"They found the victim's fingerprints, sir. There are also 2 people who touched the vial, but they are still processing the findings on the lab, sir."

"Good. I might guess the other person who touched the bottle."

"So who was it, sir?"

"Dr. Greco Drecina."

"Uhh... Who is that, sir?"

"Remember the trial the other day? He was the one who received a not guilty verdict over the murder of Mr. Christian Alden."

"Ah! Now I remember. B-b-but why is his fingerprints on the bottle, sir?"

"Have a good look at this letter I found on Molly's wallet."

"Lemme see... Oh... Oh! So he sent the vial to the victim, sir?"

"Right."

"Why did he send the vial to the victim, sir?"

"To keep the evidence safe."

"Huh? I don't get what you say, sir. This was not used at the trial of Dr. Drecina, right, sir? So why he'd hide an evidence that no one knows other than... Oh... OH! That's it!"

"So, did you get it? Why he would hide and evidence that no one even knows?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Because there are other persons who know the existence of the bottle. For example, myself."

"H-h-h-how did you know that the bottle exists, sir?"

"Through Ms. Ayers. Remember her?"

"Yes, sir! I can't forget how she burned my eyes because of her suit!"

"_*Was that bright orange suit really an eyesore?*_ Ahem, so she gave this information to me that the poison ricin was used to kill Mr. Alden."

"But Mr. Alden was killed because his lung passages were cut, sir!"

"You have good memory, detective. But it was only made up so that Dr. Drecina can escape from murdering the good man."

"Oh..."

"Well, let's investigate the other parts."

"Okay, sir!"

"But before that..."

"What is it, sir?"

"Can you please get for me the surveillance tapes for the hallway of this floor?"

"Yes, sir!"

Gumshoe then rushed to the security office the building. Edgeworth continued the investigation.

"_*There are signs of struggle all around the room. The place is messy. So the killer must've really wanted to get something from her. Maybe it was the vial. But why does the killer want to get the vial from her? Think. Think. AH! The existence of the vial is only known to 5 people: Me, Phoenix, Ayers, Molly, and Dr. Drecina. Only one of them may be accused of murder of my cousin, and the one who is the most suspicious was Dr. Drecina, so he must've been the killer. My answer depends on what will the surveillance tapes show...*_"

Gumshoe returned to the room, holding the surveillance tapes.

"Here are the things that you requested, sir!" Gumshoe said.

"Good job, Gumshoe," Edgeworth said. "You move really fast."

"W-w-well, t-thanks, sir!"

"Let's watch the tapes, shall we?"

"Yes, sir!"

The first surveillance tape that they watched was from 4:00 am to 8:00 am. They played the tape from a nearby tape player. They fast forwarded it so that thay can do this quickly.

"There is nothing unusual, sir," Gumshoe stated. "No one entered the victim's room at the time bracket."

"Exactly," Edgeworth agreed. "Now we know that the murder didn't occur between 4:00 am and 8:00 am. Give me the other tape."

"Here you go, sir."

Detective Gumshoe gave the second tape to Edgeworth. This time, the tape contains surveillance from 12:00 am to 4:00 am. As the tape plays the part on 1:50 am, they noticed something unusual.

"Hey, someone entered the victim's room!" Gumshoe shouted.

"Let's pause at that part," Edgeworth ordered.

So they paused the tape player on the part where someone entered the victim's room. They saw a man wearing a gray jacket, black pants, and a cyan bonnet.

"No way..." Edgeworth said.

Who is this man who entered Molly's room? Is this someone Edgeworth knows?


	8. Involvement

"This... Can't be!" Edgeworth shouted unbelievably.

"W-what is it, Sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"Is this... Phoenix Wright?"

"Huh? Why would you say that, Sir?"

"Can't you see the surveillance tape? That person resembles Phoenix a lot!"

"You're right, Sir... Then why is he here at the first place?"

"I have no idea. I must call him, now."

Edgeworth grabbed his phone from his pocket, and dialed Wright's phone number.

His phone rings... And Wright answered.

"Hello, this is Wright Anything Agency," a cute, little female voice answered Edgeworth's call. "What can I do for you?"

"Uhh, who's this?" He wondered, not knowing who answered his call.

"This is his daughter, Trucy Wright. May I know you identity, Mr.?"

"*WHAT? He already has a daughter?*"

"Umm, Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. I am a friend of your father. May I request for him?"

"Okay! Can you please wait for a bit?"

"Certainly."

...

"Hello?" Wright is now on the line.

"Hello, Phoenix?"

"Miles? Is that you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hey, how've you've been?"

"Can you please save the talk for later? I need you to go here."

"Go where?"

"I'll give you the address."

"Wait, I'll just get a pen and paper and... Yes, what is the address?"

"Seline Towers, Penthouse St., Business District. Room 3820."

"Alright, I'll be there. Give me 15 minutes. It's not far away from here."

"Alright. I expect your arrival."

Wright ended the call. Then after several minutes of waiting, Wright arrived at the crime scene.

"Whoa, a crime scene," he exclaimed.

"Hey, Phoenix," Edgeworth greeted him.

"Oh, Miles. I thought it was a prank call."

"Wha- Then why did you come here if you thought that it was a prank call?"

"I'm just joking."

"Argh..."

"How's life, Miles?"

"Can you please save the talk for later? I really need to discuss important things with you, including your testimony about your involvement in this case."

"Involvement? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see..."

Edgeworth explained the murder case of his cousin, Molly Ridgemine.

"...and that's why you got involved in this."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miles. Now, may I see the surveillance tape?"

"Certainly."

He brought Wright to the television screen where the tape is played, and he paused at the part where Wright was allegedly seen.

"Hey, it looks like me!"

"It certainly is. Can you explain your appearance on this tape?"

"Wait, can you play it again?"

"Alright."

He replayed the tape again and a loud voice suddenly reverberated in the room.

"OBJECTION!" Wright shouted.

"W-w-wha-"

What is Wright's objection? Is it something crucial? Did he see a contradiction in the evidence?


	9. Further Involvement

"OBJECTION!"

Both men exclaimed in surprise.

"It just feels good whenever I shout that word," Wright expressed his satisfaction. "I spot a contradiction in your evidence, Edgeworth."

"So," Edgeworth added, "The old courtroom drama is back. Very well, Wright. What contradiction did you find?

"First, may I request you to examine this carefully?"

He points at the TV screen, where the tape is played, to the pin on the cap that the man-allegedly Wright-was wearing.

"Yes... And then?"

"Compare it with mine here."

Then he shows off his pin on his hat. Edgeworth was suddenly struck with a sense of difference, but he still has doubt.

"Now, do you understand?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'll give you an example: Let's say I was that person in the hallway. Then the surveillance camera caught me. For me to be not accused, I'll change the pin on my hat."

"Ask yourself: Is it a good idea to change only one part of your attire? It's best to change all of your clothes with other ones."

Edgeworth silently agreed.

"This man is an impersonator. A copycat. But still, you can't copy perfectly one person's attire. And another thing; do you know Ema?"

"Ema… Skye?"

"Yes, that peculiar girl. She gave this pin to me. This one's special, you know."

[The pin that Wright wears is actually a small-sized camera.]

"Now I remember. Thanks for the refresher. Can you give me the images later?"

"Sure will do. Now you understand why you couldn't accuse me so easily."

"I'm very sorry, Phoenix. I underestimated you."

After that conversation, Det. Gumshoe came back with the results from the lab.

"SIR!" Gumshoe, filled with anxiety and excitement, shouted.

"There is no need for useless shouting, Detective," Edgeworth said.

"Sir! The fingerprints of Mr. Freeman matched those of the bottle!"

Edgeworth, at that moment, was stunned. "This is critical information! Thank you, Detective."

"No problem, Sir! Just call me whenever you need help."

Edgeworth then walked slowly towards Freeman. "So, Mr. Freeman, what can you say about this?

He smirks. "I can explain, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Very well. Let me hear your explanation, Mr. Not-So-Freeman."

"First, yes, I admit that those prints on that bottle are definitely mine."

"So now you admit that you have a relation to this case?"

"I believe that I have said nothing about claiming I have a connection to Molly's murder."

"But what you have just said earlier meant the same sense as admitting that you have really a connection."

"No, I want to explain further."

"Yes, as you wish."

"I did touch that bottle but it happened a week ago."

"A week ago? Precisely, what day?"

"April 9."

Edgeworth suddenly thought that the date may be critical information, so he kept it in his mind. He inquired further about the details. "About what time?"

"Maybe 3 in the afternoon. I was walking at the Freedom Park when I picked it up at the ground. Someone dropped it, but I didn't know that the bottle was hers."

"Interesting."

He became silent. At this moment, time, for him, suddenly stops, and this, he thinks, is the perfect time to collect all his thoughts and connect it to make a conclusion.

"It now comes to this. I now have to use my logic to deduce the secret behind this man. I must recall that the motive for the murder is not yet established. I must also prove that Mr. Freeman and Dr. Drecina have connections. I still don't know whether Phoenix was involved in this or not. Now, the bottle. If this bottle has 3 sets of fingerprints, then it is safe to assume that the prints belong to my cousin, Mr. Freeman, and Dr. Drecina. But that doctor always wears gloves, so it's impossible. Removing the doctor, the only man that I can point is some other third person involved."

Wright broke the spell of silence by calling his name. "Miles."

"What is it?"

"Do you really believe that I don't have a connection with this case?"

"What do you mean?"

"I produced the poison, ricin. I made it."

Why did Phoenix claim that he made the poison? Does he really have a connection to this case?


	10. The Truth

Edgeworth was frightened. The thought that Wright was cleared of all suspicion was only a bluff, or so he thought. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"How come?"

"The date was April 8. A man entered my agency. His name was Greco Drecina.

Edgeworth, deep inside, was shocked. But he tried hard not to show it.

"Not even knowing me or me knowing him, he gave me a task. He ordered me to fetch some castor beans and mash it. He gave me a bottle: the exact bottle that you found here at the crime scene. He ordered me to put the mashed beans inside the bottle. After several hours, I made it, and he came back to retrieve it. Then, he left me a present."

"So that's what happened. What did you get?"

"A box that reads: DO NOT OPEN UNTIL MAY 1."

"But why did you accept the task?"

"I've been always known to help others. That's my sideline job."

"I see."

He suddenly stopped inquiring. His surroundings became frozen, as if time stopped. "This is the perfect time to think," he said.

"Now that I have established the connection between Phoenix and the case at hand, and also with Dr. Drecina, all that is left are the motive, the real killer, and the connection between Dr. Drecina, Mr. Freeman, and this case. But the information we've got is still not enough to prove my claims. I need more clues."

He left the crime scene to investigate more. He searched the hallway for clues, and he quickly saw a lead. He saw an open hatch on the ceiling. This is impossible, because there are still rooms upstairs. He reached for the stepladder to check if there is something strange. He saw an empty room—a normal hotel room. He also saw a big, black plastic bag, which seemed to contain pieces of clothing. He dragged it down to the ground to check for its contents. Then, he was shocked from what he saw. He saw a cyan bonnet, a gray jacket, and cargo pants—exactly the attire of the former legendary defense attorney, Phoenix Wright. "This, maybe, is the last evidence that I need," he stated with excitement.

He called out Det. Gumshoe for the evidence checked for prints. The good ol' detective rushed to the police lab. He came back almost instantly. The results were unbelievable.

"Sir, the prints belong to Mr. Freeman! There were additional prints from Ms. Ridgemine on the jacket! There was also an unknown print here!"

They were shocked. But then again, Edgeworth won't miss the perfect timing to think.

"Recalling what Phoenix said, the man that was shown on the surveillance tape was an impersonator of his. Then, this was used at the time of the murder. If majority of the prints belong to Mr. Freeman, then he used this. He is the impersonator. Also, my cousin's prints on the jacket that the impersonator used explain that there was a moment of struggle between them. I can also use this to formulate a possible motive for murder. But then again, whose unknown print is on the jacket? Who is this person? I already said that Dr. Drecina always wears gloves, but it is impossible that Phoenix's prints are really the unknown print, or is it possible? Another thought: let's say that Mr. Freeman was the impersonator. How did he know about Phoenix's everyday attire? As far as my knowledge goes, they first met here are the crime scene. Maybe there is a person who gave information about his attire. This is someone who met him, and became blurry about the details, because he met him only once, and who wants to frame him for the murder, and in addition, has an evil intent. When summed up, it results to one man: Dr. Drecina. But why? Why frame him? Why murder my cousin? Think Edgeworth. How do you frame one person? You hire an impersonator, and then let him commit a crime. No, it is not perfect. The best thing to do is hire an impersonator, also the impersonated one, and bring them to the crime scene together. That's right! Maybe Phoenix was at the crime scene after all! I must ask him for more details."

Edgeworth went back to Room 3820. He approached Wright with a sense of instability in his mind.

"Phoenix, tell me, were you at the crime scene?"

What would be Phoenix's answer? Does Miles' interpretation of the things that happened really true?


	11. Admission

"Yes."

Edgeworth stepped back in shock of what he heard.

"But-"

"Hey, Miles," Wright is still calm. "I'm certain that I'm not that person you saw on the surveillance tape."

"How are you certain, Phoenix?"

"Play the tape."

Edgeworth hurried to the TV screen and played the surveillance tape again. There they saw again the person in gray. But afterwards, they saw another person: he wore a green polo shirt, a plain blue denim pants, and ordinary sneakers. "Yeah, that's me," Wright claimed.

"Why change your outfit?"

"'It's time for a change,' I thought."

"Anyway, why did you go there? Did someone order you to?"

"Yes. I received a letter yesterday."

"From whom?"

"Greco Drecina."

"So I thought. May I see that letter?"

Wright gave the letter to him. He read it; the contents are as it follows: "Mr. Wright, you must go to Room 3820 at Seline Towers, at exactly 2:00AM tomorrow. Somebody waits you there-"

"Who exactly waited for you that morning?" Edgeworth inquired.

"I don't really know."

"Why is that?"

"Did you notice on the tape that the door was open?"

"Yes, I observed that."

"I really wondered why. Then I entered the room. I smelled blood. It really sent chills down my spine. Then I saw a man standing at the front of the bed. He seemed to be crying. I didn't saw his face, thus I heard him. He rushed at me, punched me at the face, and clobbered his knee on my stomach. Then I fell unconscious."

Edgeworth remained silent. Freeman seemed to be trembling, but no one noticed.

"Play the tape again from the moment the camera saw my presence."

They played the tape again. Wright entered the room as what he stated. Then, the impersonator went out the room a few moments after Wright's entry. An hour later, Wright went out the room.

"So you regained consciousness after an hour?"

"Yes. "

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"My only goal that moment is to get home safely and sleep."

"Being selfish, eh?"

"Why not? I only plan to call the police when I get home."

Freeman suddenly yelled from nowhere.

"I'm the one who impersonated you, Phoenix Wright!" said by him. Tears build up in his eyes. "I killed Molly, so arrest me, now!"

Edgeworth was so shocked; he was literally shaking because of anger. Wright tapped him on the shoulder, and he moved his head, implying a negative motion. "No," uttered him, "Not yet."

"But why? I admitted it; it's what you want, right?"

"No. Not really. Simply admitting it is just like breathing dead air. It is meaningless, unless it bears truth in it."

"What do you want to ask me? I promise you, I'll tell the truth."

"Very well. I want your testimony about the day of the murder, and also the one who gave orders to you."

"No one gave orders to me. I did it on my will! I exacted revenge on my ex-girlfriend because she almost wrecked my life to pieces! I loved her… But she deceived me! I thought that I'm the only one in her heart… She did it with another man! So we broke up after I got the information."

Edgeworth calmed down. He spoke with his mind.

"Is he sure that he did it on his own will? Then the frame-up plot that I thought is really false! Anyway, I must inquire further."

He leaned his back against the wall. He continued the conversation.

"When was the date of your break-up with my cousin?"

"April 10. It happened on the phone."

"Did you know who this second boyfriend of my cousin was?"

"No, but I'm sure that Molly's wallet has a picture of them together-might as well you check it out."

Edgeworth grabbed Molly's wallet and searched it thoroughly. Then he really saw a picture of her second boyfriend. His reaction left an impression to them all. His eyes began to open widely and he suddenly breathed deeply. "No way…"

Who is this man in the picture? Is this someone Edgeworth knows?


	12. A Dream

"This is Dr. Drecina! Look!"

Wright peeked at the picture, and he agrees. Det. Gumshoe also agrees. They, including Freeman, were shocked.

"Mr. Freeman! Do you know this man?"

"N-n-no! Why would I know him?"

Edgeworth sensed something strange. But he let it pass by. Then, the police arrived, detaining Freeman. He looked at Edgeworth's eyes. He wants to deliver a message to him. He wants Edgeworth to save him.

"Don't worry," he said, and he seemed to get Freeman's message.

He smiled as he was taken away from the crime scene.

"Now you know," Wright said. "That eyes… Did you also get that message?"

"Yes, but, why?"

"It's an instinct."

"I still don't understand."

"What part didn't you understand?"

"Everything. I mean, was he telling the complete truth?"

"Honestly, I think no."

"As I thought. Will you help me?"

"Sure. But Ms. Ayers will be your partner here."

"Why her?"

"She's special. Remember that. Let's first discuss things together, Miles."

"What things?"

"About this case. I'll have Alexa to be the defense attorney in this case."

"I'm reminding you, you'll be a witness for this case."

"Of course. That's why I want to discuss things with you two."

"Alright. You call her. We will meet up at Carla's. You know that, right?"

"Ahh, I smell already the aroma of the espresso that they make. Sure, it's a deal."

"3:00 in the afternoon. See you there."

"But what about me, Sir?" Gumshoe suddenly budges in the conversation.

"You stay here," Edgeworth commanded. "Continue the investigation."

"Alright, Sir!"

They left the room. They used the elevator, and went down. They exited the hotel. They separated ways. Edgeworth drove towards his residence at Paix Homes. He was tired, and he went straight to his room, and slept. "Zzz…"

Several minutes later, he enters dreamland.

He was walking at the street near Abralim Hotel, and he saw Mr. Alden fire at a thief. He ran, but he slipped, causing him to tumble down. He rose up, and he dusts off his clothes. But he noticed that his clothes changed; it suddenly became a hospital gown. Then he also noticed that he was in the hospital; precisely, at the operating room. He saw Dr. Drecina cutting off Mr. Alden's lung passages. As he saw it, he suddenly sat down because of shock. The scene changed again. Now he sits on a bench at a park, where he sees Dr. Drecina and Freeman talking. The doctor gave a letter to Freeman. Then he stood up. After that, he was transferred into another scene. He stood at Wright's kitchen, and he saw him mashing castor beans. Then he peeked at what he was doing, and the scene was changed again. He was standing at the door of Room 3820, and he was peeking through the glass at the door. He saw Molly open a letter, and a small box, containing a bottle. It seemed to be a package from someone. While peeking at the door, it suddenly opened, causing him, again, to fall. He stood up, and then, the scene changed again. He is inside Room 3820. It was dark. Then he noticed a person at Molly's bed. He was strangling her, and she is forced to swallow something. After that, the girl died. The man went to the kitchen to get a knife, and stabbed her softly at the stomach. She bled. Then, the man noticed his presence, and suddenly threw the knife towards him. He screamed. "Aaaaaaaaah!"

He woke up from his terrible dream. He got out of the bed, and went to the faucet. He washed his face, and stared at his reflection at the mirror. Then, he looked at his wristwatch. "Wha- It's 2:45 PM already! I must hurry!"

He went to the shower for a quick bath, and then he wore his usual outfit. Then he hurried to the coffee shop. He arrived there at exactly 3:00 PM. "Hah, just in time."

Wright and Ayers were already inside the café. He went inside, and sat beside them.

"You're a little late," Ayers expressed a greeting.

"Sorry," Edgeworth apologized. "I had a little nap."

"You tired from the investigation, eh?" Wright said.

"Yeah, quite so."

"Well then, let's start the discussion."

"Let's order first, shall we?"

They called the waiter. Ayers ordered a mochacinno frappe, Wright and his usual grape juice, and Edgeworth with his chamomile tea. The waiter listed it all on his little notepad, and went away.

"So Dr. Drecina, again, was involved in this case?"

"Exactly. Did Phoenix explain to you everything?"

"Yes, quite a bit. But what exactly are your thoughts on this?"

"You know, while I'm napping earlier, I've had a dream. A terrible dream. It showed me all the things that I thought happened."

He told them about his dream. Some parts were shocking, but all in all, they were entertained about how his dream looked like. Alexa was laughing.

"Don't laugh please," Edgeworth said embarrassingly.

"Don't mind me, it's just fun. But anyway, which of those scenes didn't seem right to you?"

"The part when Dr. Drecina gave a letter to Mr. Freeman, and the killing scene at Molly's room. Those scenes don't quite match all of the information we've got."

"Yes, according to Mr. Freeman, which Phoenix told me, that he doesn't know anything about Dr. Drecina, yet you saw them together in your dream."

"That's what I thought. Or maybe it was just a dream."

"But what's wrong about the killing? Mr. Freeman did admit that he killed you cousin, right?"

"Yes, but why did the killer enforce my cousin to swallow something? Is it poison? Is it ricin? Is it him; the doctor?"

"It maybe poison, because you said that your cousin died after she swallowed that thing you mention in your dreams."

"Another question: why did the killer stab her now that she's dead? To cover up for the poisoning?"

"That's possible."

"Anyway, are you now officially the defense attorney of Mr. Freeman?"

"Yes."

"That's excellent. Did you already visit him at the detention center?"

"Not yet. He is still in questioning. Tomorrow will do."

"When is the trial?"

"The next day after tomorrow."

"Oh. Then I must collect all the data that I need for the trial."

"But there is one thing that I, or we, want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I request you not to reveal information about Dr. Drecina at the trial until my signal. You may mention him, but not his full identity. I will say this to my client as soon as possible after I question him."

"But he won't admit that he has a connection to the doctor."

"I'll make him."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, where will you go?"

"I'll go to my office to check out things."

"Alright, we'll stay here for a little bit longer."

Edgeworth left the coffee shop.


	13. A Plan

April 13, 2023

5:20 PM

High Prosecutor's Office

As he entered his room, he saw a note hanging on his desk. "Mr. Edgeworth, as the first to respond at the crime scene of your cousin's murder, you will handle the prosecution for this case." At the end of the note, the judge's name was there.

He sat on his chair, and gathered all of the evidence and profiles in this desk, including the evidence from the case three days ago.

Evidence list:

**Prosecutor's Badge**

[My prosecutor's badge. I always wear it for them to know my identity as a prosecutor. I don't present this often unlike someone I know.]

**Molly's wallet**

[My cousin's wallet. Has little value as of now.]

**Bottle**

[The bottle from the case three days ago. Also connected with the current case. Contained ricin. Has Freeman's, Ridgemine's and Wright's fingerprints.]

**Partial autopsy report**

[An incomplete autopsy report. The victim was stabbed 5 times; 2 times on the neck and 3 times on the stomach. Time of death still unclear.]

**Surveillance tape**

[A video tape from the hallway of the 32nd floor of Seline Towers. Shows the impersonator and Wright.]

**Button pin**

[A pin that Wright always wears. Actually a hidden camera.]

**Crime Scene Photo**

[Shows the crime scene. There are papers and other things scattered down the floor. The victim died on her bed.]

**Phoenix's letter**

[A letter from Dr. Drecina. Wright apparently received it. It orders him to go to the victim's room early in the morning the day of the murder.]

**Clothes**

[A jacket, pants, a hat, and a button pin. Apparenly for impersonating Wright. Has Freeman's prints. Several of Ridgemine's and Wright's prints were present.]

**Kitchen knife**

[Apparently the murder weapon. Found at the crime scene. Traces of victim's blood. Has no prints.]

**Photo 1**

[Shows Dr. Drecina and Ridgemine together. Seems they have a relationship.]

Profiles:

**Miles Edgeworth**

[A legendary prosecutor. Investigates and prosecutes the current case.]

**Phoenix Wright**

[A legendary ex-defense attorney. Involved at the current case. Helped in making the poison, ricin.]

**Alexa Ayers**

[A veteran defense attorney. Client of the murderer of the current case.]

**Dick Gumshoe**

[A detective down the local precinct. Leads the investigation for the current case.]

**Willy Freeman**

[The suspect. A secretary for Mr. Biggs.]

**Molly Ridgemine**

[The victim. Murdered by Freeman.]

**Mr. Biggs**

[Freeman's boss. Owner of the Gibbs Hotel.]

**Ema Skye**

[A freelance forensic scientist.]

**Alfredo Drecina**

[Deceased brother of Dr. Drecina. Shot by Alden.]

**Greco Drecina**

[Once accused at the murder case three days ago. Seems to be connected to the current case.]

**Christian Alden**

[Security guard at Abralim Hotel. Shot Dr. Drecina's brother.]

He started a conversation with himself.

"This is all of the evidences. I'll try not to show much of this in the trial. I don't need to win, I must uncover the truth. So, there are two things in my dream that doesn't quite fit; the scene where Dr. Drecina and Freeman were talking; and the murder scene. But it is only a dream, why trust it? Let's move on. I think that Freeman's motive for murder is just a poor excuse. I mean, why go that far? I really don't understand."

Suddenly, his phone went loud. Someone was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Miles?" A voice answered.

"Oh, it's you, Phoenix. What is it?"

"I and Alexa concluded that we form a team."

"A team?"

"Yes. And this is our first task: at the day of the trial, let's pretend that we didn't know each other."

"Impossible. The three of us knowing each other is already a given. How could we pull that off, then?"

"Maybe I could rephrase that. We will execute a fixed plan on the trial. We will run the whole trial by ourselves."

"How?"

"There is still tomorrow, right? We will plan it tomorrow."

"Alright. Place and time?"

"Carla's, 9:00 in the morning."

"Sure, why not."

The call ended. Edgeworth wonders about this plan.


	14. More Clues

April 14, 2023

7:58 AM

Edgeworth Residence

Edgeworth wakes up from his deep slumber. As usual, he is alone in his little home. He gets out on his bed and readied for his meeting, again, with his team.

He drove towards the coffee shop, and he is doing nothing but to wonder what will they talk about.

"I think that they want to direct the murder to Dr. Drecina. They figured something out. Whatever the plan is, I'll stick to it."

April 14, 2023

8:46 AM

Carla's Café

He arrived at the coffee shop a little bit early. He sat at their favorite place. Then, he grabbed his little note pad and sign pen. He wrote all the facts from their investigation just to pass his time.

Facts:

- The impersonator is still unknown

- Dr. Drecina has a connection to this case

- No connection between Dr. Drecina and Freeman has still been established

"So far, so bad," he thought to himself. "I want to know the plan that they want to launch."

After several minutes, the duo came.

"Hey, Miles," Wright greeted.

"You're a bit… early today, huh?" Ayers commented.

"I'm a little edgy, you know," Edgeworth replied.

"Why is that?"

"Nevermind. Let's get on to our discussion."

"Alright then. So this is the plan. Mr. Wright, please."

"Oh. Okay."

Wright explained the details to them, but Edgeworth seemed to be unsure.

"Isn't this illegal?" He asked.

"As long as no one notices, it's not," Wright answered.

"Also, this is the only way to reel him in." Ayers added.

"How do you think the defendant will comply?"

"Hah, I already got him."

"You mean, you already told him and he agreed?"

"Absolutely. I got his statements, and he gave me this."

The defense attorney gave a letter to the prosecutor.

"A letter?"

"Yes. Apparently, Dr. Drecina gave him that."

"We should trust your dream, after all."

"This letter is identical on what Phoenix got."

"Exactly. Another; he, the defendant, said to me that he really stabbed your cousin."

"How about my dream? According to that vision, Molly was only stabbed once."

"Miles."

"What is it, Phoenix?"

"Examine the contents of the letter carefully, if you may."

Edgeworth read the letter. The contents are as follows: "Willy, you must go to Room 3820 at Seline Towers, at exactly 2:00AM tomorrow. It's time for revenge-" He was frightened.

"R-r-revenge?"

"Let me tell you this, Miles. I and Alexa talked about your dream. We concluded that it should be trusted. After all, we think that it really happened."

"Explain."

"First, the letter. It is really true that Dr. Drecina gave a letter to the defendant. He told it to Ayers."

"Wait, does he know our connection with each other?"

"No. If he knew, then he won't tell us what really happened. Continuing my explanation, he detailed the time and place of their meeting."

"And?"

"They met at Freedom Park, 3 in the afternoon."

"That's when he picked up the poisoned bottle!"

"The part of him picking up the bottle was a lie. It was intentionally handed to him by the doctor."

"Why?"

"Apparently, the doctor admitted that he and your cousin were dating. The defendant punched him on the face, and the doctor tried to explain what really happened. It appears that they were both dumped."

"Dumped?"

"Yes. He also explained that Molly tried to poison him."

"What?"

"To prove that it was true, he gave the bottle to the defendant. He also claimed that he recovered from the poisoning. At that time, the poison was still present in the bottle. Let's now proceed to the second inconsistency: the moment of the murder."

"Yes, where the assailant poisoned my cousin and then stabbed her once."

"But if you examine the victim's body very well, she was stabbed five times."

"Five times… So you're meaning to say-"


	15. Enlightenment

"Yes. The real killer poisoned her and stabbed her, and the defendant stabbed her again 4 times."

"That's overkill!"

"But it is the only possible logical conclusion."

"You're right."

"You might add that on your notepad."

"But that's still an assumption. I can't take it as a fact right now."

"Then add the defendant's statements."

"I'll just write all of the circumstances of this case; from start to finish."

Edgeworth opened his notepad and grabbed his pen and wrote:

"It all started on April 8, when Dr. Drecina ordered Phoenix Wright to mash castor beans for him. The end product would be ricin, but Wright was unaware of that. In return, the doctor gave a present to him: a box which contents are still unknown. Then, April 9, the doctor and the defendant, Willy Freeman, set up a meeting at Freedom Park. They met, and some conversation took place. At the end of this conversation, the doctor gave a letter to the defendant. It orders him to go to Room 3820 at Seline Towers early in the morning on April 12. The same letter was received by Wright before the day of the murder. Freeman arrived exactly the designated time from the letter. He stabbed Molly Ridgemine; the occupant of the said room, his ex-girlfriend, and my cousin. Later that morning, Wright also arrived. Then, the defendant attacked him, and fled from the crime scene. Minutes later, Wright gains consciousness and went home. Apparently, the hotel staff discovered the crime scene."

"Miles," Wright called him. "Know that we still don't understand the whole truth."

"Yes, I understand."

"That's why we made a plan on the first place, right?" Ayers added.

"Yes. Now I understand what you are planning."

"Miles, read this."

He gave a note to Edgeworth.

"Yes, I understand."

"That will prove if our claims are true."

"This will be critical information on the trial. I'll work on this now. I'll see you later."

He left the café. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Get the complete autopsy report from the hospital," he read aloud. "Yeah, I'll do that."

He entered his car, and rushed to the hospital.

April 14, 2023

10:22 AM

Sunnygale Hospital

Edgeworth remembered something.

"Wasn't this the hospital where Dr. Drecina works? Maybe he's manipulating the report… I must hurry!"

He hurried to the morgue. As he entered, he spotted 2 doctors, and a police officer.

"You must be the prosecutor and this victim's cousin," uttered a familiar voice. "Miles Edgeworth."

"Yes, I am," he replied. "Do you have the autopsy report?"

"Yes, sir. Here you go."

The doctor gave Edgeworth the autopsy report. He couldn't stop wondering about this doctor. He seems familiar to him.

"She apparently died from poisoning, sir."

He was shocked. The mysterious dream he witnessed yesterday wasn't just a normal dream.

"Are you sure about that, doctor?"

"Yes. The poison was actually ricin."

"Then how would you explain the stab wounds from her body?"

"I was wondering about the wound on her stomach."

"What about it?"

"We think that it was made from a different timeline than those of the other wounds."

"When was the time of death?"

"Based from our investigation, she died around 1:00AM in the morning yesterday."

"But-"

He went out and drove back to the café. He explained to them about his findings, and they assumed that they already solved the case.


	16. The Trial: 1st Day, 1

April 15, 2023

10:00 AM

District Court

Courtroom No. 2

The people were chattering. The judge entered the room, and went up to his chair. He started the trial with his ceremonial gavel clap. The people became silent, and the judge started to speak.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Willy Freeman."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Ayers said.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please give your opening statement."

"Yes, Your Honor. The defendant, Mr. Willy Freeman, was at the crime scene at the time of the murder. There was a witness, and also, the defendant confessed to it. We found the murder weapon at the scene of the crime, but there were no prints. But then again, the defendant confessed to his crimes."

"This is such an open and closed case, don't you think?"

"But, Your Honor."

"What is it, Ms. Defense Attorney?"

"It's Ms. Ayers, Your Honor. We have a witness that proves that the defendant didn't do anything at the time of the murder."

"Let's first explain the details of the murder, shall we? I call on the detective-in-charge on this case. Please take the stand."

The detective stood at the witness stand.

"Witness. Will you please state you name and profession for the court?"

"SIR! My name is Dick Gumshoe, and I am working as a detective on the homicide division of this district."

"Very well. Please describe to us the details of the murder."

"Yes, sir. Let us use the floor map for the victim's room. You can see that there are some papers scattered, so it's a sign where a struggle between the killer and the victim occurred. The victim, Molly Ridgemine, was on her bed, while at the front of her bed was the killer. Then, a witness came and saw the crime scene."

"When did the murder took place?"

"According to the to the autopsy report, the victim was killed around 1:00 AM."

"OBJECTION!" The defense went out a loud cry. "Then how do you explain this?"

"What is this? A video tape?"

"Yes. This shows the exact moment when the defendant entered the victim's room. Let us watch."

The people watched the surveillance tape. By around 2:00 AM, a man entered the room.

"Wait, is this the defendant?" Asked by the judge.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"But he looks like someone else I know!"

"Like who, Your Honor?"

"Like… Phoenix Wright!"

"Certainly, Your Honor. He is most absolutely Phoenix Wright. He is our next witness."

"Alright, Detective. Your job is done here."

"But Mr. Edge-"

"You have done well. It's time to move on."

The detective went down. The next witness took the stand.

"We see each other more often, isn't it, Mr. Wright?"

"It's just a mere coincidence, Your Honor."

The prosecution called the witness. "State your name and profession."

"Phoenix Wright, ex-defense attorney, and I run an agency."

The witness' introduction caused quite a stir at the courtroom. The judge hammered his gavel.

"Order!"

"Witness. Please state your alibi on what you were doing the night of the crime."

"My… pleasure. I assure you that I'm not the man that you saw earlier on the surveillance tape."

"Why is that?"

"If you may, you can watch the tape again."

They watched again the surveillance tape. They saw again the man that looked like the witness. But another man entered minutes after the person they saw earlier.

"That's me, Your Honor."

"B-b-but!"

"It certainly is. I thought that it was a special day, so I wore some special clothes."

"Oh."

"Continue with the testimony, witness."

"Alright. I was there about 2:15 AM."

"OBJECTION!" the defense objected about the witness' testimony. "May I have your attention to this letter?"

"What does it contain, Ms. Ayers?"

"It orders Mr. Wright to go there at 2:00 AM. He came late, and it also proves that someone told him to go there."

"Then who was this person?"

"Dr. Greco Drecina, Your Honor."

"But he was accused of murder of Christian Alden! We've had a trial against him!"

Noise engulfed the courtroom because of the commotion at the audience. The judge clapped his gavel.

"Order! What do you have to say here, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I have nothing to object. Apparently, the defendant also received a letter from Dr. Drecina, and it has almost the same contents as the witness' letter has."

"What the-"

"Your Honor! I insist that Dr. Drecina has connection to this case! We ask for permission to make him a witness!"

"Very well, we will take a 30 minute recess. And then, Dr. Drecina will testify to us what he knows about this case."


	17. The Trial: 1st Day, 2

April 15, 2023  
>11:31 AM<br>District Court  
>Hallway<p>

Edgeworth went out the courtroom. He walked through the hallway.

"Ha, that went smoothly," Edgeworth thought. "I must go now to the Judge's Office."

April 15, 2023  
>11:38 AM<br>District Court  
>Judge's Office<p>

Someone knocked on the office door. "Come on in, the door's open." The door opened. Inside the judge's office was a typical workplace. Bright white paint on the walls lit up the room. The air-conditioning was perfect. A sofa set was there, ready to accommodate guests. Behind his shiny desk were bookshelves that are plenty of books about law. There are even novels about crime and courtroom drama. There are also video tapes that he can watch, but it was apparently his favorite TV show collections. But what stood out was an indoor plant with flowers, and a cat named Charles.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge said as Edgeworth entered the room. "What brings you here?"

"Wha-" He was surprised, but why? "Have you forgotten, Your Honor? You ordered me to go here."

"OH! That's right. I forgot, I was still thinking about how the trial proceeded. It was quite surprising, you know, accusing a man that went through trial days ago."

"Yes, Your Honor, I was quite surprised too."

"But I have this feeling that this was all planned."

"What do you mean, Your Honor?"

"The trial. It was quite fast-paced, you see."

"Yes, I thought so too."

"You thought so too? Well, I want to ask you some things."

"Go ahead, Your Honor."

"What do you think of the proceedings so far?"

"I think that it preceded properly, Your Honor. I also think that it was right to accuse Dr. Drecina of connections to this case. Majority of the evidence points at him."

"That certainly locks up the case against him. Although I thought that this case was an open and closed one."

"There are more to this case, Your Honor."

"Very well. What can you expect about the next witness' testimony?"

"I am sure that Dr. Drecina will reveal his connection to this case, Your Honor. If he won't cough-up, then I'll make him. There is enough evidence against him."

"You seem very confident, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Well, if you may excuse me, I shall go to the comfort room."

"Go ahead. You're done here. Thank you for coming here."

"As always, Your Honor."

Edgeworth left the room with a small grin on his face. As he walks on the hallway, a little girl approached him.

"Take this, sir," the girl said.

"W-what is this?" Edgeworth was surprised when the girl handed to him a surgical glove, a photo, and a note. More importantly, he asked: "Who are you?"

"I…" the girl stopped and ran away as she looked to the prosecutor's eyes. He checked the things that the girl gave to him. The glove and the photo seem to be wrapped with a vacuum-sealed plastic container. Then he read the note. It contains these words: "The glove was found at the crime scene yesterday, lying at the faucet of the victim's kitchen. The photo was taken before the glove was taken out the scene. A lab gown was also found at the cupboard of the kitchen. The initials G. D. were embroidered at the left part of the chest on the gown."

"This…" He said in awe. "…is amazing."

April 15, 2023  
>12:00 PM<br>District Court  
>Courtroom No. 2<p>

All of the people were back on their seats. The defense and prosecution were already prepared for the next wave of the trial. The judge clapped his gavel.

"The trial of Mr. Willy Freeman will now resume," the judge stated. "Let's have a recap about what's happened earlier in the trial. The first witness gave his testimony to the court about the circumstances of the murder. Remember that the autopsy report told us that the murder took place at 1:00 AM. Then, the defense presented a new possibility that the actual murder happened sometime between 2:00 AM and beyond by showing a video tape. Then, another witness took the stand. He gave us testimony about how did he witness the crime. He said that he arrived there at 2:15 AM, but the defense presented contradicting evidence about how did the witness arrive late at the crime scene. But how can we say that he arrived late? Apparently, someone ordered him to go to the victim's room at an exact time; precisely 2:00 AM. The defendant also received this letter."

"Exactly, Your Honor," Edgeworth continued the judge's flashback of the events. "It was actually Dr. Greco Drecina who sent the letter. Now, we have him as a witness. Dr., please take the stand."

The doctor, donned with a lab gown and a sinister smile, went up the witness' stand.

"Witness," the prosecution called him. "State your name and profession, for the record."

"I'm Greco Drecina, a surgeon, and a chemist."

"H-huh?" the prosecutor seemed to be in shock.

"What's the problem, Mr. Edgeworth?" The judge inquired the prosecutor about his sudden surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Honor, I was just not informed that he was actually a chemist."

"So now you know."

"Absolutely. First things first; the defense presented an evidence that proves the witness' involvement to this case."

The witness cleared his throat, attempting to say something. "How can you prove that it was me who sent that?"

"Handwriting analysis," Ayers replied roughly. "It turned out that you wrote this."

"Very good," the witness was smiling, and at the same time, clapping. "You have done your assignment. Very well then. Continue, Mr. Edgeworth."

He became suddenly flustered. "Why do I feel that he is the judge here?" he thought. Then, he spoke up. "Please state your reason of writing this letter and why you gave this to Mr. Freeman and Mr. Wright."

"Very well."


End file.
